powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Blind Leading the Blind
Blind Leading the Blind is the tenth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It features the debut of Master Swoop and the Bat Animal Spirit. Synopsis Theo's multitasking ends up making more of a mess of things because he doesn't fully concentrate on what he does. his new way of life becomes dangerous on the battlefield against Bai Lai and Carden. Master Swoop teaches Theo the techniques of the Bat in order to help him fully focus his energy. With a zen balanced mind, Theo finds he is more effective in the things he does. Plot Theo is sitting in a booth at Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor. Theo is filling the cheese shakers, stamping napkins, and reading a book. Lily walks up to Theo. Lily: Hey Theo! How's it going? Theo: Couldn't be better. One more cheese shaker to fill before I stamp this last napkin, and finish the final chapter on the Art of War. Not only will I be the world's greatest warrior, but I'm quite possibly the employee of the month. Lily takes one of the cheese shakers and tells Theo they are filled with salt. Just then several customers take a bite of their pizzas and they are not happy. Fran races to the tables to see why no one likes their food. Theo decides this is a good time for him to go upstairs. Inside Dai Shi's lair, Carnisoar is training Dai Shi. Dai Shi has his armor on. Carnisoar and Dai Shi battle. Camille is hidden and watching. Carnisoar defeats Dai Shi. Dai Shi hits the floor and loses his armor. Carnisoar is about to punish Dai Shi when Camille races forward to protect Dai Shi. Dai Shi is distracted by Camille. Carnisoar is furious at Camille's interference. Carnisoar tells Dai Shi he needs to fill with hate in order to defeat him and Dai Shi is not ready yet. Dai Shi gets up and joins Camille as Carnisoar summons Bai Lai and Carden. Carnisoar wants Bai Lai and Carden to scare the citizens in order to create a vortex that will suck the city up. Theo enters the apartment and is amused by Casey and RJ. Casey tells Theo they are meditating, it helps him focus. Theo doesn't need mediation, he can do three things at once, and all before the lunch rush. RJ tells Theo he forgot to shut the refrigerator when he was closing last night and all the perishables perished. RJ knows the guys have a lot to contend with, he just wants them to focus on one thing at a time. The alarm goes off. Casey and Theo leave, grabbing Lily on the way. Carden and Bai Lai are attacking the city. The fears of the citizens starts the beginning of the vortex. The Rangers arrive. The Rangers battle Carden and Bai Lai. The battle is watched by a mysterious man in a long black coat. Yellow Ranger and Red Ranger battle Bai Lai as Blue Ranger battles Carden. During the battle, despite their protests, Blue Ranger leaves Carden to help battle Bai Lai. This results in the Rangers being knocked to the ground. Carden and Bai Lai grow to giant size. The Rangers quickly form their Jungle Pride Megazord.Camille and Flit come to watch. Flit is silent and Camille hopes that the Rangers win.But even with the Jungle Mace, the Rangers are defeated. Carden and Bai Lai fly away in victory.The mysterious man also flies away. Lily, Casey, and Theo hurried into the apartment. They ask RJ what the flying creatures were. RJ tells them they are Bai Lai and Carden. The teens want to know how to fight them. Theo is about to leave, he needs to work on the sauce. Lily tells Theo they need him here. There is a sudden movement in the apartment. The mysterious man from earlier is hanging upside down in their apartment. The mysterious man then flies into a straight position. Casey, Theo, and Lily are ready to tackle him. RJ stops them, telling the teens this is one of his former and favorite Masters, Master Swoop (who is blind). Master Swoop doesn't appreciate Theo waving his hand in front of his face. RJ and Master Swoop have the teens leave. After they are gone, Master Swoop confirms with RJ that they need to do something with Theo. Master Swoop takes Theo to the woods for some training. Master Swoop wants Theo to concentrate on one thing at a time. Theo is proud of being able to accomplish many tasks at the same time and is not concerned. Meanwhile, Bai Lai and Carden are back in Ocean Bluff. They attack the city. RJ, Casey, and Lily see the destruction on the TV. RJ tells them they need to battle without Theo. Theo is still training with Master Swoop. Lily hopes Theo's training goes fast. Lily and Casey take off. Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger battle Bai Lai and Carden but it is a difficult battle for the Rangers and the vortex continues to grow. Back in the woods, Theo is worried about his friends in battle. Theo wants Master Swoop to get on with the training, so he can help his friends. Master Swoop shows Theo what he wants him to accomplish.Master Swoop uses his fan and then floats above the lake. Theo is in disbelief. Yellow Ranger and Red Ranger continue their battle with Bai Lai and Carden. Things are still difficult for the two Rangers. Elsewhere, Theo has decided to go ahead and try to accomplish what Master Swoop wants him to do. But despite everything he does, Theo cannot fly into the air like Master Swoop. Master Swoop tells Theo to clear his mind.Theo concentrates and he is soon flying over the lake. Theo is thrilled with his victory and can't wait to help his friends. As soon as he mentions helping his friends, Theo splashes into the water. In the city, Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger continue to battle Bai Lai and Carden and hopes that Theo will arrive soon. Back at the lake, Theo tells Master Swoop as long as he can remember he has always done three things at once.It was what his parents, teachers, everyone expected from him.Theo doesn't think he can change who he is and doesn't think the superhero life is for him. Master Swoop tells Theo he doesn't have to change who he is, and he is definitely a superhero. Master Swoop just wants Theo to be present and focus in the moment. Theo tries once more. Theo and Master Swoop train and soon Theo's mind is clear and focused.Master Swoop and Theo float effortlessly over the lake. In the city, Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger are knocked to the ground. Bai Lai and Carden are about to strike when Blue Ranger arrives and stops them. Blue Ranger has the Jungle Fan and uses it against Bai Lai and Carden with great success. Bai Lai and Carden are pleased that the vortex is ready and Carnisoar will rule. Blue Ranger flies up into the sky to stop them and battles them once more. Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger watch and are impressed with their friend. Bai Lai and Carden grow to giant size. The Rangers form their Megazord. Master Swoop is in the city and he watches. As the Rangers battle, Master Swoop contacts Blue Ranger and tells him to use the bat spirit. Blue Ranger tells the rest of the Rangers and soon the bat spirit combines with the Megazord. The Megazord can fly now and pursues Bai Lai and Carden in its battle. The Rangers destroy Bai Lai and Carden. Carden digs himself out of the rubble. Carden vows revenge on those who had destroyed Bai Lai. Meanwhile, Lily, Casey, and Master Swoop enter the apartment. They see RJ and ask him where Theo is. Master Swoop wants to say goodbye. Theo then floats down from the ceiling. =Theo had been meditating and tells them it clears the mind and helps you stay focused. Master Swoop tells Theo how proud he is of him. Theo is pleased. Master Swoop then tells Theo not to forget to make the sauce, roll the dough, and save the world. Theo is a little dazed by all the demands and starts to walk away, until he realizes what Master Swoop is doing. Master Swoop grins and tells him got you. Theo laughs. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith - Casey Rhodes *Anna Hutchison - Lily Chilman *Aljin Abella - Theo Martin *David de Lautour - Robert James *Sarah Thomson - Fran *Bede Skinner - Jarrod *Holly Shanahan - Camille Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan - Dai Shi *Kelson Henderson - Flit *Oliver Driver - Master Swoop *Cameron Rhodes - Carnisoar *Greg Cooper - Carden *Josh Thomson - Bai Lai Notes *Master Swoop's costume & outfit is similar to Neo from The Matrix Trilogy. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury